


人质

by overlap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlap/pseuds/overlap
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 7





	人质

瘸腿秋千上站了个人。  
这人站着的模样很奇怪，他似乎也是个瘸子，以一种金鸡独立的姿势挂在半残的秋千上，秋千颤颤巍巍，他也颤颤巍巍。  
朴珍荣背着包，和这人大眼瞪小眼，对了片刻。  
“这是我的秋千。”朴珍荣说，气势很足，一副这是他地盘的样子。他仰起头，用下巴尖儿指点这人快速给他挪地方滚蛋，“那边那个是好的，你坐那个去。”  
“背着包啊少爷。”那人说，他长了双狐狸眼，笑起来完完全全就是一只狐狸，相当不怀好意，“这是要离家出走？”  
朴珍荣不答话，转身就跑。  
人影轻飘飘掠过来，扯住他书包带，狐狸扳着他肩利索地将他翻过来，朴珍荣这段时间长个子，几乎快和狐狸一般高了，然而这人逮他仍像逮小鸡似的，轻轻松松就将他捏在手心里。  
“林在范！”  
“这周第三次。”林在范慢条斯理地捻着他书包带儿，“怎么说呢，我很乐意陪你玩儿你追我赶的小游戏，但是你爸好像不太乐意，你跑了，我不好交代。”  
“你有病吧你！”  
“骂人不是你这种少爷该干的事儿，你也不该骂我。按理说我好吃好喝供着你，不算亏待。”  
他给了林在范一巴掌，林在范将他抓得更紧了，这人挨了打都不恼，仍是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，口气倒完全沉下来了。  
“听话，否则，我不介意使些小手段让你听话。”

这是朴珍荣被抓来的第七天。  
其实林在范是个很有职业道德的绑匪，称得上体贴，朴珍荣除了行动受限，吃穿住虽比不上他当少爷的时候，也算足够舒适。林在范像永远没脾气似的，无论朴珍荣叫骂还是逃跑，甚至给了他一刀，划破了他的腿，林在范也只是叹口气，很认命地草草包了扎，不发火，不动手，连句重话都不说。  
朴珍荣如果心足够大，可以将这次荒唐的绑架当作一个游戏，场景足够逼真，连道具都是真刀实枪，绑匪尽职尽责任劳任怨，贴心程度堪比金牌保姆。但他足够敏感，林在范在他眼里就是一只戴着微笑面具的狐狸，他变着花样地激怒他，又挑拨他，想让狐狸现出原形。  
“为什么绑我？”  
林在范将他捆成一只大粽子，手和脚被绑的严实，他似乎不再热衷扮演一位体贴的保姆，绳结深深陷进朴珍荣皮肉里，质地粗糙，磨得他苦不堪言。  
林在范在对面的床上躺下来，道，“睡觉。”  
他绝对是存心的。朴珍荣咬着牙想。前几日他睡床，林在范睡地，如今地位反转，他终于有了点当人质的意思。  
想让我服软，我偏不。他索性狠下心，用衣服当了回擦地的抹布，横着滚过去，伸腿踹林在范垂在床边的手。  
“喂，问你话呢…”话还没说完，林在范已反手攥住他脚腕，将他整个人拖上去。  
“吵什么？想跟我一起睡？”两个人叠在一起，狐狸将声音压得很低，他垂下头，很恶意地和朴珍荣咬耳朵，呼吸全部打在那块最敏感的皮肤上。  
小孩儿的耳尖悄悄红了。  
“如果说你的手段就是耍流氓，那我只能说你是个低级的，恶趣味的…”朴珍荣硬着头皮继续说，然而他的声音渐渐小下去，那股炽热的呼吸沿着他耳垂一路向下，衣领很应景地松开了，他想揍他，想狠狠揍这个细眼睛的流氓一顿，然而绳结仍牢牢地扣在他手腕上，于是无论是放狠话还是挣扎都变得软弱无力了，甚至有些欲拒还迎的味道。  
“然后呢，怎么不说了？”  
“…你…你动了我，一分钱也别想拿到。”  
“你把这个叫做动？那我怎么动你，你也不会缺胳膊少腿，你爸还是很乐意花钱买一个完整的活蹦乱跳的儿子的…看你这么嫩，没干过这种事儿吧？没你想的那么可怕，会很舒服的……”  
他硬生生挣开绳子，给了林在范一拳。林在范哼了一声，手上劲力不减，死死钳着朴珍荣，将他囫囵卷进被子里去，手腕又被重新捆好。  
“怕了？怕了就老实点儿，别想着跑，也别说没用的废话。惹了我，可不是死那么简单。”林在范重新在他身边躺下来，一条手臂横在他肚子上，闹着玩儿一样地威胁他，“这样你省事儿，我也省事儿。说好的拿钱放人，非常简单一买卖，没必要搞得这么复杂。”  
朴珍荣安静地躺着，看天花板，他们在的这个地方是个老旧的废弃车库，墙皮泛黄早看不出早年刷过白漆的样子，原先的水泥底翻出来，阴森森灰沉沉的，像只独眼嵌在灰黄的背景色里。朴珍荣对着那只独眼发了一会儿愣，语调很轻地问，“为什么不继续？”  
“嗯？”  
“就像你说的，你就是继续，也没什么损失。”  
林在范撑着头去看小孩儿，那抹红还牢牢缀在耳尖上，红是粉红的红，白是透着粉的白，幼稚得很，也娇嫩得很。林在范看着，有些心痒，面上仍是副若无其事的样子，“我对小孩没兴趣。”  
“你硬了。”小孩儿隔着被子用脚心去蹭他，他还真是个少爷，娇生惯养又没眼色，到了这种境地还来勾人，还是个诱他入陷阱，绑了他敛财的恶人。  
“你想死吗？”   
“你的爱好很独特。”朴珍荣没去看他，他看着自己的鼻尖，睫毛垂下来盖住挑衅的眼神，“不喜欢女人，喜欢男人。不喜欢成年人，却来喜欢小孩儿。”  
他等着林在范发火，失去理智的人总会有点什么破绽，他相当有耐心地等着。在朴珍荣看来林在范的情绪并不算稳定，有几次他很明显处于盛怒之中，连眼仁都泛着鲜艳的红色，但说起话来依旧慢条斯理，很客气地称朴珍荣为少爷，装作无事发生过。林在范在控制着自己，像控制一匹训练有素，戴着马嚼子的马似的。  
这一回他感觉到了，感觉到林在范朝他直直投来的，不加掩饰的冒火的注视，朴珍荣似乎马上就要接手对他的控制权……  
“我爱好广泛。”林在范轻轻吹了声口哨，那注视收回去了。他观察到小孩儿放松下来的肩膀，朴珍荣吁出一口气，不知道是失望还是庆幸。他又恶意地补上一句，“但我不喜欢自作聪明的小孩。”  
“那更好。”朴珍荣几乎是条件反射地回答，“我们做个交易怎么样？”  
“你说？”  
“替我杀个人。”  
“用什么交换？”  
“…我。”  
林在范看着小孩儿，他发觉朴珍荣一紧张眼睛就变得更圆，瞳仁也更黑，晶亮得像水洗过一样，完整地映出对面人的样子。他紧张时还会下意识地咬嘴唇，白生生一点牙，衬着磨得红润的唇瓣，林在范几乎怀疑他是要勾引他了。他用手指玩弄着朴珍荣半张的嘴唇，看它们颤抖地张得更大，他甚至逮住那条鱼一般滑腻的舌，小孩顺从地由他摆弄，唾液控制不住地流出来，唇边亮晶晶的，小孩的眼角也闪着亮，泛红的湿润的质地，是刚成熟的水蜜桃。  
林在范觉得自己更硬了，但他还是狡猾地笑着，调侃道，“你觉得你自己值这么多钱吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”朴珍荣反问。  
“你父亲到现在还是沉默，或许我可以把他的沉默理解为一种放弃？他不接受我出的价，少爷，看来你…并不怎么值钱啊。”  
铺在朴珍荣眼角的红更艳了，他眨着潮湿的眼睛看林在范，林在范知道这位少爷一肚子阴谋诡计，长得乖巧却并不是一位乖巧的人物。少爷如果示弱，大概率并不是他真的软弱可欺，可是他通常不会选择用眼泪示弱，林在范只得举手投降。  
“好吧，我答应你。”  
小孩眼睛一亮，“你都不问我要杀谁？”  
“只要报酬足够，杀谁都可以。”林在范不在意地说，“或者你可以把我理解为见钱眼开的雇佣兵…”他将朴珍荣从头看到脚，目光相当赤裸，“见色眼开也行。”  
朴珍荣觉得林在范单用眼神就完成了将自己剥光的仪式，那样的目光能轻而易举做到这一点。林在范不需要怎么对待他，就已经知道他究竟长什么样子，少爷层层叠叠的服饰都是繁琐的装点，不是锦上添花而是画蛇添足。林在范轻慢地看他，目光穿透裹着他的被子，穿透他脏兮兮几天没换的衣服，看到他完全光裸的样子。  
朴珍荣本能地察觉到危险。


End file.
